


Friends Tell Friends Everything

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M, Rilaya, Sort of Farkle-centric, snooping!Farkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's keeping secrets. Actually, everyone is. And Farkle is determined to find out who's hiding what. What will his detective work bring into the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riley's Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Друзья рассказывают друзьям обо всем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896139) by [allla5960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960)



> ...I had to write some Rilaya eventually. Had to happen. Yup. They're just...perfmeant for each other ;) Someone please help me come up with a name for Lucas/Farkle. Farcus? Lukle? I like Farcus more. There's going to be four chapters, each focusing on one person hiding something. Riley's up to bat first.

As he walked closer to where Riley and Maya stood, Farkle could tell something was off. Riley appeared even more awkward than usual, Maya quickly shoved something in her locker (so fast that no one saw what it was), and a very catious-looking Lucas was approaching from the other direction. What was going on with his friends? He was determined to find out.

When he got to where they were, Lucas kept looking at him when he though no one was looking. Weird. But Farkle ignored that, because he was going to figure what was up with Riley first.

"Hey guys," Farkle said happily. No reason to let them know that he was suspicious. He just needed to act natural (as natural as a kid like Farkle could act).

"Hi Farkle. So, guys, the Spring formal is coming up," Riley declared. The mention of the formal brought Farkle more awkward glances from Lucas, which he still ignored.

"Are you going to try to get a date?" Maya asked. She seemed...nervous. Did it have something to do with whatever it was she put in her locker?

"I was thinking we could just all go together as friends," Lucas inserted. Why was he still looking at Farkle like that? It made him uncomfortable.

"That's a great idea, Lucas," Riley agreed. Wait, no awkward? No weird arm motions? No buddy, no pal? Riley was actually less awkward when Lucas was around. Farkle was so confused.

"It takes away the trouble of actually asking someone," Farkle added. "Farkle loves the ladies, but not all the ladies love Farkle. Just Smackle, actually, and ew."

"Yeah, she's creepy," Maya muttered. "So no dates. That makes things a lot easier." That was when the bell rang; it was time for history. Darn. Farkle would have to continue his investigation later.

History was interesting, as usual (what could he say; Farkle was a nerd). Mr. Matthews was teaching about...why couldn't Farkle remember? Oh no. He had spent the entire time thinking of ways to figure out what was up with Riley. He had actually gotten distracted during class. He didn't know how to feel about that; he'd never done it before.

* * *

Maybe Riley was acting weird because of the impending dance. The last school dance they'd been to, Lucas had been her date, but her decreased amount of Lucas-induced awkwardness made Farkle think that it was possible that Riley didn't like Lucas anymore. But why was she so nervous before Farkle and Lucas walked up? Did it have something to do with Maya? Did she...no. Farkle couldn't see that happening.

Riley's entire posture changed when she was around someone she liked. It was a fact that Farkle had known since they were in elementary school. She wasn't good at flirting, and by not good, he meant that she just couldn't. It was like she was incapable of it. Another cue was her hands; the moved all over the place like they had minds of their own. So while she didn't like Lucas, Farkle had come to the conclusion that she liked someone.

But who? Was it that rebel kid? Farkle didn't even know his name. Come to think of it, Farkle didn't know a lot of people's names. His social circle was sort of small. The only way he could find out who Riley liked was for someone to tell him.

His first choice was Riley herself. He showed up on her fire escape unannounced all the time, so when he knocked on her window she wasn't surprised. She had been doing homework when she let Farkle in, and for once, she was alone.

"Where's Maya? Isn't she always here?" Farkle asked as he climbed in the now open window.

"She does have a life, you know. Her mom got off work early for once, and I think they're having dinner with my Uncle Shawn," Riley explained.

"Oh," Farkle said with a small nod. "Maya's mom really likes Shawn, doesn't she?" Riley have a much bigger nod with a wide-eyed smile. "Speaking of really liking someone, whatever happened to you and Lucas?"

"I guess I just realized there was someone I liked more than him. Actually, Lucas told me the same thing," Riley said softly.

Farkle's interest was sparked, now curious about why his best friend would tell Riley that but not him. "Lucas likes someone? Why didn't he say something to me?"

"I don't think he wants anyone to know. He only told me because I told him who I liked. I guess he felt obligated or something." She was trying to keep from hurting Farkle's feelings, but it was too late. What kind of best friend tells something like that to someone else? Farkle was going to have to confront him.

"If it counts for anything, Maya doesn't know about this either," Riley added. It did help a little, but he still didn't like it. It also eliminated Maya as an information sorce regarding Riley's secrect.

"I better go," Farkle sighed, mentally adding _before I get mad and blow up at you, because you don't deserve it_. Out the window he went, and Riley didn't try to stop him.

* * *

Farkle waited next to Lucas's locker, angrily thinking of everything he was going to say to him. Then Lucas actually got there, and his mind blanked. He was still mad, but Lucas gave him that dumb, pretty boy smile, and he automatically smiled back. Stupid reflexes.

"Morning, Farkle," Lucas beamed. Why was he so damn happy all the time? "Did you need something? You were waiting at my locker."

Oh. Yeah. He was supposed to be mad. "You toled Riley who you like but not me. Me, your best friend," Farkle growled. Lucas's smile fell.

"She didn't say who, did she? She promised she wouldn't," Lucas panicked. What was the big deal about him having a crush? Why didn't he want Farkle to know?

"She didn't tell me her name. But that's not the point. And she also said that you know who she likes? And Maya doesn't?"

"You can't tell Maya. She'd kill me, and she definitely wouldn't approve of Riley's crush. It might mess up their friendship for good," Lucas begged.

"I won't tell Maya if you tell me who Riley likes. Or perhaps we could trade information in a manor similar to you and Riley," Farkle suggested.

"Farkle, anyone with eyes can see that you like Maya." Yeah right. That's what he wanted them to think. "And you can't tell Riley I told you, but..."

* * *

Well he'd be damned. Farkle's initial suspicion, which he had written off as impossible, was correct. Riley had a crush on her best friend. Lucas was right to say that it could change their friendship, but Farkle thought that there was a chance that Maya could like her back. She was, after all, also acting oddly. He just had to get his hands on whatever it was she had hidden in her locker to find out.

In the meantime, things were still uneasy between Farkle and Lucas. Farkle had calmed down pretty quickly, but he'd made his feeling on the matter well known to Lucas. He felt like, as his best friend, he should be the one to know. And he was going to find out, one way or another.


	2. Maya's Secret Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle knows the secret that Riley's been keeping, but what is Maya hiding? Whatever that thing was that she shoved in her locker the other day had to be the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, how ya doin'? Good, great. I have accidentally stumbled onto a new fandom with a new pairing and OMG they're cute. Can you tell that I get distracted easily?

Farkle stood at a distance from Riley and Maya, waiting, watching. Maya pulled something out of her locker--that was the thing. From what he could tell, it was a book, like a regular old spiral notebook. The cover was black, with no words on it that Farkle could see, just plain, black nothingness. What could she have been hiding in there?

"Spying on the girls? Farkle, I thought you were better than that," a voice said behind him, right in his ear, making Farkle jump. (Also wow, that was hot; why did he like that?)

"You overestimate me, Pretty Boy," Farkle huffed. "You know they're perfect for each other. I just don't see why one of them won't make a move." He waved his hand around in a dramatic gesture to the girls as he said it.

"Riley's too scared to do it, and you don't know for sure that Maya likes her," Lucas pointed out. Farkle couldn't really argue with that, but he wasn't just going to give up.

"I think if we get a hold of that notebook she's clutching like her life depends on it we would know," he mumbled.

"You're not dragging me into this. If you want to steal from Maya--do you have a death wish? If you want to steal from Maya, don't involve me," Lucas warned.

"I could just tell Riley about that conversation we had yesterday," Farkle threatened. Lucas gave him a pitiful look, but he couldn't be swayed. No amount of puppy dog eyes, no matter how adorable they were, would work.

"I hope you know how much I care about you. That's the only reason I'm going along with this." An evil grin spread across Farkle's face.

* * *

Lucas really didn't want to do it, but Farkle made him; that's what he would tell Maya if she ever found out that it was him. Farkle didn't ask how he had opened her locker and gotten her notebook out, and he wasn't really sure he wanted to know.

But Farkle had the book in his hands now. It wasn't a notebook at all; it was a sketchbook. It was about half full, and all the pictures in it were Riley. If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was. He made Lucas look too, and he agreed that that pretty much meant that Riley's feelings were mutual.

After looking through it, Farkle had Lucas put the book back. Maya could never know that they took it. No one would be able to find their bodies if she found out.

"Thanks for helping with this. I'm still mad at you for telling Riley who you like and not me, but this makes up for it a little bit," Farkle said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know who it is, ok?" Lucas muttered. Farkle seemed to be making things more awkward than they already were, but he didn't care.

"Ugh, it's not Smackle, is it? If it is, you can have her," he groaned. Lucas mumbled something that Farkle couldn't make out. Whatever he had said had turned his cheeks pink, so it had to be embarrassing. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I have to go. If you get caught, don't throw me under the bus." With that, he was gone, leaving a slightly confused and very intrigued Farkle alone at Maya's locker. Who could Lucas like that would make him so embarrassed? Why did he still not want to tell his best friend?

* * *

Farkle made sure he was well hidden by the time Maya opened her locker to retrieve her secret sketchbook at the end of the day. She didn't seem suspicious when she opened her locker, but she froze with her hand extended. Farkle stiffened. She could tell something was off, couldn't she? He was toast.

Slowly, Maya pulled the book out of place, then flipped through the pages. Satisfied that there was nothing wrong with it, she closed the book and put it in her backpack. Maybe Farkle was safe. And maybe pigs would fly.

"Did you think you'd get away with it?" Maya growled, and Farkle knew he'd been caught. He creapt out of his hiding spot (behind a trash can that he had been just small enough to be concealed by). "I don't know how you got in my locker, but you can't tell anyone about my sketchbook."

"Maya, I can explain--" Farkle started, although he really couldn't  explain. How could he possibly justify this? 'Maya, I'm sorry, but I wanted to know if you liked Riley. And I'm pretty sure you do. She likes you too, by the way.'

"I don't want to hear it. As long as you don't tell anyone what you saw, you get to live," Maya threatened, cutting him off. It was for the best that she did, since he didn't know what he was going to say anyway.

"I won't say a word. But you should. I think you really care about Riley, and she deserves to know that," he said. Maya shook her head in disagreement.

"Riley can't know. She'd think I was weird. She's the weird friend, and I'm the bad influence. It's not like we can be together; that'd be just another way that I've corrupted her and I can't do that," she sighed.

"It's not corrupting her. _You're_ not corrupting her. Riley's your good influence just as much as you're her bad influence," Farkle reminded her. "It doesn't have to be now, but you should talk to her."

"It's not like you understand what I'm going through. You don't like someone you shouldn't," she huffed, putting her back against the lockers and sliding down onto the floor.

Farklr plopped down next to Maya with an uneasy look. "Actually, I..." She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, and when he said it, she snorted. If Farkle knew what she was going through, then maybe she could talk to Riley.

* * *

When Lucas got to school the next morning, he was surprised to see Riley and Maya smiling at each other with dumb, love struck looks, and their fingers intertwined. He looked at Farkle questioningly, but he only laughed and shook his head.

"How did you do it?" Lucas asked. He didn't think that Farkle would actually get the girls together.

"You have your secret, I have mine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Lucas, and yeah, we all already know, but Farkle's still clueless.


	3. Lucas's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been eating Farkle up all week. Why couldn't Lucas tell him who he liked? Why couldn't he weasel it out of Riley, either?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure it's incredibly obvious who Lucas likes *cough* it's in the tags *cough cough* but Farkle's clueless, so...yeah.

By Friday, things seemed to be pretty much fixed between Lucas and Farkle. He had expected things would be back to normal; what he hadn't expected was how nice Maya was being. Farkle had told her a pretty big secret, and now she was acting like he was her best friend. There were still sone mild insults and teasing, but she said it all with a smile.

Although they weren't mad at each other any more, Farkle by no means had given up on finding out who Lucas liked. He asked multiple times, but he still wouldn't answer Farkle. He was beginning to get a little desperat. Farkle didn't want their friendship messed up over something like this. If he couldn't get it out of Lucas, maybe he could get it out of Riley.

So, late Friday afternoon found Farkle in Riley's window. He had lucked up once again; Maya wasn't there. It would be easier to talk to Riley one on one (read: it would be easier to pull information out of her without Maya there).

Farkle tapped at the window. Riley rose from her bed, where she appeared to be reading, and let him in. He was prepared to fight if he had to.

"Hey Farkle. Do you need something?" Riley asked. "The last time you were here you were just fishing for information."

"I was just curious to see if you would tell me who it is that Lucas likes," Farkle explained, somewhat sheepishly. He thought she hadn't known what he was doing.

"You know I can't. I promised Lucas I wouldn't tell you," Riley said, followed by a small squeak. She had let him know that she was specifically not supposed to tell _him_.

"You wouldn't tell me, or you wouldn't tell anyone?" Farkle paused. Riley didn't answer (unless you count some more awkward squeaks). "Oh my god. He doesn't want _me_ to know. Just me. What did I do? Does he just hate me now?"

"Lucas doesn't hate you, I swear," she assured him. She made a noise like she was suppressing a chuckle, although Farkle found nothing funny about it.

"Whatever. I'm going home."

* * *

Monday morning was complete chaos. Farkle was pissed at both Riley and Lucas, and way more than he had been to begin with. Lucas didn't even know what was going on; he just knew that Farkle wasn't speaking with him. Riley understood why he was mad, but she wasn't going to tell him anything.

Maya was a different story. Before she knew a single detail, she had sided with Farkle. Riley had almost gotten upset with her, but that was resolved by a quick kiss to her cheek and something whispered in her ear. Farkle didn't ask what she had said, since he really didn't need to know.

Farklet had been switching books at his locker when he was suddenly dragged backwards into on of Janitor Harley's closets. He spun around to face his attacker (he had assumed it was someone who was going to beat him up) and discovered he had been dragged away by Maya.

"Tell me what this is about. I already know, but I want to hear it from you," she commanded.

Farkle took in a deep breath. "Lucas and Riley told each other who they liked. I was mad because Lucas wouldn't tell me, an I asked Riley and she said she specifically wasn't supposed to tell me. What kind of best friend does that? Lucas won't tell me, Riley won't tell me, and I don't want to talk to either of them." He gasped in another breath.

"You want to know who Lucas likes and why he won't tell you," Maya summarized. Farkle nodded sharply. "Lucas may have made Riley promise not to tell you, but she didn't say she wouldn't tell me, and I didn't say _I_ wouldn't tell you."

An evil grin spread across Maya's face. It seemed to be contagiou, as Farkle's face matched hers. "As long as you didn't promise anyone," Farkle murmured, feigning apprehension, as he had no problem with Maya telling him.

"Lucas likes..."

* * *

"He could have just told me," Farkle muttered. He shook his head; he could barely believe it. He sort of understood why he didn't want Farkle to know, but it wasn't like he woukd have been mad at Lucas. He was more upset with him for not saying anything than he would have been if he would have just told Farkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last is Farkle, and he actually has multiple secrets.


	4. Farkle's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Farkle knows what everyone else was hiding, but Riley wants to know what Farkle's secret is. And she also wants to know if Maya will be her date to the dance (because that whole just going with friends thing isn't worth it if you could actually have a date).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some of Riley's POV this time. Because obviously she would be the one to try to figure out why Farkle's being all sneaky.

Riley wasn't stupid. Ditsy, maybe, but not stupid. She knew just what Farkle had been doing both times he had come to her. He wanted to know who she liked, then he wanted to know who Lucas liked. She also wasn't stupid enough to think that Maya wouldn't tell him. She had purposely told her best friend (girlfriend? Were they girlfriends now?) with her telling Farkle in mind. Now, after Farkle had figured out Lucas's secret, Riley was determined to figure out Farkle's. It was only fair, since he had done the same thing.

She examined the evidence she already had. One: Farkle obviously didn't like it when people kept secrets, so it wouldn't be that big a deal for her to know his. Two: after the first time Farkle came into her room that week, he hadn't expressed very much interest knowing who she liked. Three: he was really mad at Lucas, and now he wasn't. Four: Maya knew something, but she wouldn't say what. Five: Maya sympathized with Farkle. Six: Farkle had something to do with Maya confessing to her. With all that in mind, she thought she was ready to start her investigation.

The next step for Riley was interrogation. She decided to ask Lucas some questions first and save Maya for a last resort. If she was really desperate, she'd confront Farkle himself, but that wasn't something she thought she'd have to do. Lucas was a total push over, so she'd get him to talk easily. If she had to go to Maya, it would take a few well placed, not-so-innocent touches to make her sing like a bird--she got excited just thinking about it.

But first, Lucas. It hadn't taken much to corner him in the hallway. "Hey, buddy," Riley greeted, internally cursing her inability to sound like a normal person.

"Let me guess; you want something," Lucas said dryly. "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"Come on Lucas! I haven't even said what it is yet," she whined, giving her best puppy dog eyes and throwing in a pouty lip for show.

"Fine," he groaned, crossing his arms in anticipation.

"I was wondering if you knew what Farkle's hiding," she mumbled, barely intelligible, but Lucas heard her.

"...If I tell you, you won't be mad, right? And you won't run and tell Maya, will you?" Lucas asked cautiously. She didn't know what Maya had to do with anything, though she guessed she was about to find out. Riley nodded solemnly. "Ok. So first, I might have told Farkle that you liked Maya before you and Maya got together."

"That's not _too_ bad. Is there more?" Riley replied without batting an eye.

"We might have brokenintoMaya'slockerandtakenhersketchbooktofigureoutwhetherornotshelikedyouback, butitworkedoutokbecauseshedoeslikeyouback, andshedoesn'tknowIhelpedpleasedon'ttellher," Lucas rushed out, taking in a deep, gasping breath when he was done.

"Slow down, cowboy," Riley laughed.

"We took Maya's sketch book," he restated slowly.

"Is that all you know?" she inquired.

"That's it. Please don't tell Maya," he begged.

"Of course I won't."

* * *

Farkle looked everywhere for Lucas, but he couldn't find him, which was making him frustrated. Now that he knew who Lucas was crushing on, and why that was such a big deal, he had to talk to him. He ran into Maya, who was looking for Riley (she was also nowhere to be found). They combined their search efforts to look together; when they finally found them, Riley and Lucas were together. Riley took Maya's hand and led her away, saying they needed to talk in private. Apparently, 'in private' meant in the girls' bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Farkle wondered out loud.

Lucas scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I have no idea," he muttered.

"Don't ask how I know, but I know who you like," Farkle blurted out, covering his mouth when it was out. Lucas frowned, a red tinge appearing on his cheek bones.

"Oh. I guess that means you--" Lucas began, but Farkle immediately cut him off.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Come on, you can't honestly think that I would be mad. Actually, I'm pretty happy. It's not every day that your best friend likes you, you know? And of course, it's even better if you like him back, which I do. Like you back, I mean. I sort of thought you already knew, but whatever. Can I kiss you? I kind of want to," Farkle rambled.

Lucas stared at the shorter boy for a few seconds, creating a pregnant silence that Farkle wasn't very fond of. He looks up at Lucas impatiently, rolling his eyes when he still got not answer. "I think I broke it," he chuckled, first waving his hand in front of Lucas's face, then poking him repeatedly. He shrugged to himself; now was as good a time as any. Standing on his tip toes and using an unmoving Lucas for balance, he pressed a tentative kiss to his lips, right there in the middle of the hallway.

When he pulled back, Lucas's expression had changed from completely shocked to a more surprised--but not unhappy--look. "So, Pretty Boy, what do you say?"

"Wow." Short and sweet, but one syllable was better than no syllables.

"Wow's good, right?" Farkle asked hopefully, a small smile beginning on his face.

"Wow is good. Wow is great," Lucas babbled. "Um...do you want to go the dance with me? I know we were already going together, but like as my date?"

"Duh. Of course I'll go with you."

* * *

"Pumpkin, what is so important that you need to drag me in here?" Maya asked, making sure there was no one else in the bathroom.

"Peaches, this is serious, ok?" Riley replied, earning an insure nod from Maya. "I need to know what you know about Farkle."

"Farkle likes Lucas," she stated, without any preamble. Riley squealed in delight, throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Oh, yeah, one other thing. Go to the dance with me?" she asked.

"Ok, if you insist."

Fin~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short, dorky little fic. I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
